Targeting ischemic cardiac diseases, a bone marrow mononuclear cell transplantation therapy and a cell transplantation therapy using endothelial progenitor cells (hereinafter to be also abbreviated as EPC) by collecting peripheral-blood stem cells have been applied in recent years. However, some problems such as those mentioned below have been clarified.    1) Any existing therapy causes physical burden on patients, such as systemic anesthesia, administration of granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF), apheresis and the like.    2) Repetitive transplantation therapy is difficult.    3) Since supply of qualitatively and quantitatively sufficient cells necessary for transplantation is sometimes difficult to secure, a sufficient therapeutic effect is difficult to obtain.